Naruto is a-!
by dgj212
Summary: Some say that the bonds we make are what ties us to the red strings fate. Some bonds are stronger than others, most are decent and some are strong while others are fragile. But the bond between these two. A bond made of love are always the strongest but, what kind of love is this? It's Naruto's most surprising love of all. Oneshot, unless more ideas pop.


Sup guys! I know I take forever to post chapters but just wait for Christmas! Last day on earth before it ends! How to spend it? Whats everybody else doing? I am drawing and working on the chapters. So whats everybody else doing? Hey guys question. when Naruto ends, what's is everybody going to do? I'm still going to write fanfiction how about you guys? Well this was another random Idea that popped into my head. Enjoy and review.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL!

* * *

It was misty morning in Konoha. The sun was rising slowly, almost too slowly, like it was too lazy to get out of bed...just like everybody else. Most ninja's with early morning shifts are forcing themselves out of bed while ninja's with late night shift devour what food they can before they happily fall (literally) asleep on their beds or couches, actually a few fall a sleep standing up. And then you have your usual shop keepers and restaurant owners who begin setting up shop for the day. Some rush to the markets to get the first pick of the day while others motivate and declare war on their rivals on business scale. Yes it was another peaceful morning where the village just blooms to life.

"Ugh..." moaned one of the two guards by the village gate as the other yawned and stretched.

"I swear its boring every morning" Izumo yawned out as he stretched before he rested his head on his fist.

"Mourning already?" Kotetsu asked with a little smirk on his face as he laid back with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"...If that wasn't clever I would punch you right now" Izumo said, still in the same position.

"No you wouldn't" Kotetsu said "other wise you'd have done it by now."

"True...though now I can see why morning are for mourning."

"Ugh...mourning. I hate mourning" Kotesu said with an obvious distaste in his mouth.

"Not a morning person I take it?"

"Nobody is."

"True..." Izumo sighed, "morning and mournings...Oi Kotetsu."

"What Izumo?" Kotetsu asked as he opened one eye.

"If you ever mourn for me, would it be in the morning?"

"Donno" Kotetsu, said before he closed his eye "I'm kinda hoping I don't have to mourn for you."

"Same...ugh damn mornings...If only I had breakfast."

"Mourning breakfast?"

"Yes...breakfast is usually in the morning, Kotetsu."

"No the other morning."

"Yes I am mourning for breakfast...you?" He asked as he faced Kotetsu.

"Yep."

Izumo sighed before he returned to formal position and closed his eyes and opened them again "Kotetsu open your eyes, though nothing happens in the morning, we have a job to do." Kotetsu just scratched below his eye but above the bandage on his that for some reason covers his nose.

"Ugh...I'm mourning for the morning to be over."

"Nice...I hate the morning shifts *Yawn*."

Both ninjas were semi-wake, semi-sleep so...their visions wasn't exactly 20/20 at the moment. So when a guy wearing an Orange and Black jumpsuit and an old Guy with long white hair that came down in spike with a red and green attire and a caramel figure with mint green hair passed by... It all looked like blobs.

"I'm finally back after two and half years" said the guy in the orange jumpsuit.

"Yep, time sure goes by fast, huh?"

"Hell no Pervy-sage, it felt like forever, dattebayo!"

As the two figures disappeared Izumo and Kotetsu were a bit shocked and their faces was clear testament to that.

"Um Izumo" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes Kotetsu?"

"That was Naruto and master Jiraiya that passed by, right?"

"Right..."

"So...who was that girl that was with Naruto?"

"Donno...why do we care?"

"Donno...Oh look, here come's Sakura."

"And it looks like Konohamaru and his friends are following behind."

"What do we do?"

Izumo smirked "What we always do."

Kotetsu reciprocate the smirk "sometimes you gotta love the morning shift for it's perks."

"Yep" Izumo said as he straighten up as Sakura and the young squad of genins approached them.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo" said the pink haired with a smile and a wave.

"Hey/Yo" they both greeted.

"Ya know I think you guys should head back to town" Izumo said which earned a "Huh?" from the group. Kotetsu smirked and said "If you guys go, you'll find something interesting."

"Like what?" Sakura asked as the ginin squad said "yeah."

Both guys smirked. "Take a guess" Izumo said. Sakura was the first one to catch on. Her eyes widened and a smiled appeared on her face.

"Naruto's back!" She yelled as both guys reduced their smirks to smile. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon yelled in both surprise and happiness "Boss is back!"

"Which way did he go!?" Sakura asked "Which way-Which way!" yelled the little ninja squad.

"That way" Kotetsu answered as he pointed "NOW RUN!"

The group nodded and ran as fast as they could.

Izumo waited a while before he laughed "Isn't that the other way?"

"Yep. But if I know that brat well, he'll probably be on some pole somewhere to shout out to the whole damn world that he's back or something."

"True. I'm really surprised that you didn't make them jump or anything" Izumo said as he turned to look at Kotetsu.

"You kiddin'? That Sakura could knock me into next week with a single punch."

"True...Oh look it's Ayame."

"Yep...wanna mess with her?"

"You know it! Man you got to love the morning shift."

* * *

Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon where sprinting as fast as thy could. Naruto had been away for so long. Now he's back! How did he look like? Was he still wearing orange? Was he still short? Did he get muscular? HOW MUCH DID HE CHANGE!?

"I'M BACK!" Ran through the sleepy streets of Konoha. Some people who have known Naruto began to pail while others slumped their shoulders and let out depressed sighs. The prank king was back...Sure some people smiled (most of them were on the ninja force) but come on...Yes Naruto has more than redeemed himself but, he still has a lot of growing up to do, especially now that he's comeback with a certain someone.

The minute the group heard the voice they realized that it was Naruto...HIS VOICED CHANGED! As they ran faster crossing alleyways and random villagers who happen to be in the way to reach the source. HIS VOICE CHANGED! Ran through their heads once again as well as some ideas as to what he may look like.

And then finally-one more turn and...they found the unchanged form of Jiraiya looking up a random pole smiling before he directed his gaze to the group. "Oh, you guys are here" he said.

"Huh?" they heard the matured voice of Naruto from the top of the pole. The looked up to try to see the new Naruto only to be blinded by the stupid sun, why sun, why!

They covered their eyes when they heard a person connect to the ground, they quickly removed their arms to see the new Naruto. He got taller, way passed Sakura's height, his forehead protector was now a black cloth instead of blue and his taste in orange was still the same, he wore an orange jumpsuit with black spot which extended from his neck to his arms and it had a white tassel on it.

"Hey guys" Naruto said with a toothy smile. "Long time no see" he said as he walked forward.

"Boss your back!" Udon yelled as Moegi braced for her self for some awesomeness and yelled "did you learn any cool new Jutsu!"

"heh heh, well" Naruto said as he smiled and scratched his cheeks before a loud puff was heard making everyone look at a cover of a smoke dispersing to show a matured female version of Konohamaru in a little sexy pose. There was just enough smoke to cover the important parts of his body. Jiraiya let some steam out of his nose and made some sort of perverted face that resembled a camel...wait how the hell that one possible?

"Hey boss~" the sexy girl version Konohamaru said "what do you think" she/he asked with a finger on her lip.

"Childish" Naruto said bluntly.

"Eh?" Konohamaru said in surprised as the technique dispelled itself. Udon and Moegi just stared at him in surprised as well, but the person it shocked the most was Sakura. _"...has he really changed that much?" _ Ran through her head...the boy she once thought off to be the most immature annoyance in her life...was this mature figure of man.

Naruto let out a small chuckle and said "and I really don't have time to be messing around with childish techniques like that" he smiled and...somehow...it was different. It wasn't some toothy smile or some cheap movement of the cheek...it wasn't even a warm smile...It was bit more...genuine...better even...like a smile that said he wasn't some kid anymore...he was more mature.

_"Naruto..."_ Sakura thought _"You really have grown..."_ Then Naruto went ahead and blew it.

He brought a fist up and said in such a prideful manner "I have a new perverted technique! Behold my latest achievement in perverted ninjutsu!" he yelled and somehow there was somensort of fire background. All three genins couldn't help but say "cool..." in amazement.

_"Of course"_ thought Sakura as she prepared her arms of justice to punch Naruto.

"But I can't show you right now" Naruto said as with a sigh and a heads down. Sakura calmed down a bit as the genins complained and asked in unison "why?"

"Because we are in the presence of ladies and one of them is a minor" Naruto explained with a smile.

OK, he's still immature...but he did get more mature.

Moegi pouted "minor" she said. It's not that she particularly liked Naruto or anything...but he was still kinda like her hero and it was kinda depressing hearing her hero say that he thought little of her. Naruto, already sensing what was bothering Moegi, decided to speak up.

"Don't worry Moegi" Naruto said as he got closer to her and patted her head like it was most normal thing to do in the world. Despite the intention he made her feel even worse. Throughout the petting he still had his back facing away from them and this when Udon noticed that his orange and black jacket was being pulled. "Drink a lot a milk and do some more exercises along with getting enough time to sleep and you'll be as tall as Sakura and me in not time!"

"You-you mean it?" Moegi asked as she looked up.

"Yep ad not just you. Udon and Konohamaru can grow strong and tall too" he said with a smiled and a thumbs up.

"YAY!" they all cheered.

"Just you wait boss!" Konohamaru said "pretty soon you'll going to get passed by me!"

Naruto just chuckled "Yep, all of you will one day...but not today. You guys are still tiny" he said fully knowing the affect it would have. And then they angry genin squad started arguing with him, making him laugh.

Sakura chuckled a bit, it really was a precious sight and Naruto actually seemed like... She couldn't explain it, it was something she had only seen in one man, and that one man raised her. Then she noticed other things about him...like how he was more muscular, how he was more tanned, how his hair grew out more, and how his blue eyes seemed...brighter. Well in other words he was handsome...but where did that leave her.

She blushed a little in embarrassment, she also darted her eyes to ground, she was embarrassed of the thought that his eyes could make her even more embarrassment. Jiraiya, upon noticing her expression, made he remembered the expression Tsunade made one time when he returned from a long mission that was about...four...three and a half months and he had grown a lot...so did the damn wort...and she had the exact same exact expression Sakura has at the moment. It was the perfect moment to make Tsunade fall for him deeply, as it is now for Naruto, and he messed it up badly...so knowing how Naruto was like him in, he figured Naruto would mess up too. So he carefully walked behind the young genins with an innocent whistle before Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto" she said shyly, Naruto stopped laughing, slowly, and asked with a still amused voice "yeah? Haha" then he noticed the way she looked "Do you think I look more...womanly?" she asked, she felt her cheeks get warmer after asking that question...she probably should have been more clearer.

After Naruto heard the world "womanly" he immediately thought of an old hag and the first old hag that popped into his head was...Tsunade. "Nope, your fine." Naruto said with a toothy smile, thumbs up, eyes closed. Sakura's expression quickly fell "I mean you got taller but, your still same ol' Sakura to me."

At this point Sakura started letting out a wave of killer intent, the young genin have taken notice of this (some how Naruto didn't) and they knew what Sakura was capable of. So they were now currently clutching to Jiraiya with eyes so wide that it looked white and trembled, and boy where they trembling, they even made Jiraiya looked like he was trembling.

"NA-RU-TO..." Sakura said menacingly as she began to pullback one of her arms.

"Hmm..." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and realized the situation he was in "W-w-w-wait, hold a sec Sakura." Sakura was close to having her arm ready."S-s-Sakura wait, listen to me!"

**"NARUTO!"** She yelled fully intent on unleashing a deadly punch that Naruto had not yet had the un-pleasure of knowing. That is until a childish yawn pierced her ears. "Huh" she said as she unleashed her punch only to stop it mid-way (well it was a little...more past mid-way, but you get it).

Naruto was still standing tall and straight, though he had his hands out in a sign of stop or wait, he sighed. Then a small caramel arm appeared from the left side of his back, it wrapped around Naruto's neck and from the right side a head with mint green hair emerged. It was a little girl, she was maybe three years old, maybe older, and she was currently hanging off Naruto, she had her elbow on Naruto's right shoulder while rubbing her eye.

"Eh..."was all the left Honohamaru's mouth as Moegi, Udon, Sakura, and him could only stare at the little girl.

"mm" groaned the little girl in such cute manner, then she began to look around with her squinted eyes. "Uhhhhh..." dripped out in a cute way. Then she let out a "huh?" and then She yelled "HUH!" as she opened her eyes. Now this surprised the group. Her surprised eyes...were orange...not orange like Orange but...something...like...something unique. Sure you get people who have an orange tinge in their eyes but hers...her entire eye was orange, except the usual white, it was almost Hyuga like in nature. I mean, it was like a Byakugan gone Naruto style(Whoop whoop).

"Oh, Fu, your awake" Naruto said smiling, which the group found odd because Fu looked like she was about to burst to tears. "You were asleep when we passed the gate, but yeah. This is my home, Konoha and well" he gave a light chuckle, "I guess it's your home too now."

"Wha-wha. But I want to see it too!" The little girl named Fu whined, it was so cute!

Naruto made a little serious scowl and said "now remember Fu, we had deal, if you stayed up late I wouldn't wake you up."

"But I wanted to see it!"

"You'll see it another time."

"I wanted to see it that time!"

"Well, too bad" Naruto said.

"Your a meany!" she yelled as she used her free hand to punch Naruto, who just looked the other way. She quickly gave up and looked the other way with a mad pout.

The group watching just gaped at him. He just had a little fight with a little...who was the little girl anyway.

"You know Fu" he said as he caught the girl's attention "We might have time tonight to go try out some of that ramen I've been talking about."

Little Fu's eye brightened up real fast with a cute little gasp and asked "you mean it!"

"Yep" he said with a smile on his face as he seemed to brace for something.

Fu suddenly blew up and yelled "YAY!" as she swung around Naruto's neck yelling "your the best-your the best!" Repeatedly and with so much energy.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled, he braced but not for this "Fu quit it!" Naruto yelled as he was forced to spin around too.

"But its true!" she said as she stopped right under his neck and looked up to him "your the best daddy in the world!"

"DADDY!" The group yelled. Then they were at a lost for words, they had their mouths open. Naruto...was a dad...event he thought still sounds crazy!

"Huh" Naruto let out in surprise before he smiled "Oh yeah I forgot. Hey Fu" he picked up fu and placed her on his shoulders, she grabbed on to his head. "These are daddy's friends. Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and guys, this is my daughter, Fu."

"Nice ta meet ya!" She said with a closed eyes and a toothy smile that really resembled the way Naruto used to when he was little.

* * *

Authors notes

Surprised huh? Well think about that question, remember to write fanfics even if you don't think it's good because it can always help.


End file.
